


Home

by pann_cake



Series: Wishbone [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom!Seth, Cuddling, Getting Together, M/M, first kiss (in a while), the fluffiest fluff you have ever read, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: Timestamp: Summerslam 2017There’s something in that look that makes Seth’s throat go dry, makes his heart start hammering in his chest. He knows Dean can feel it, can feel thatpullthat’s always been there between them. They both step in, towards each other. Dean’s one hand is still caught in Seth’s fingers, the other tugs just a bit on Seth’s t-shirt.Seth reaches out--not hesitant butcareful. He’s already done so much damage to Dean. His hands slide around Dean’s waist as they slip closer together. Neither of them push for anything more, they just slide into each other’s space--all the little touches and moments between them lately pushing them towardsthis.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my dear friend Ceci who always enables my Ambrollins feels. <3

**Summerslam: August 20, 2017. Brooklyn.**

Seth almost can’t believe it, he’s still in shock that this is actually happening. The last few weeks have been a whirlwind--the only way Seth can describe it is that it gave him emotional whiplash. The back and forth with Dean since the night Seth actually apologized to him seemed like it would never end, and Seth was starting to believe that maybe Dean was just too stubborn for things to ever change. But Seth can be just as stubborn too, and he refused to give up on him even once things got out of hand between them and they started throwing punches. Seth thought for sure that when the attack came, this time Dean would leave him. But the way Dean furiously came to his defense, the way they synced up just like old times to send the Bar running, and then the electricity in the air when they _finally_ got it right and bumped fists...Seth’s been riding on a high ever since that night. 

Then Summerslam came, and just like he knew they would, they owned everyone. They won those belts, then Dean was leaping into his arms, and it was all pure joy and chaos all around him. Even after, when they finally make it up to Dean’s room, Seth can’t stop grinning. He feels elated, _giddy_ , and when he looks at the belt--looks at what he and Dean earned, _together_ \--he feels like someone took his heart out of his chest and laid it bare on that red leather strap. He’s _stunned_. 

Dean, meanwhile, is still buzzing with adrenaline, but the good kind. Seth is sitting on the edge of the bed, the belt in his lap, while Dean paces around the room still talking trash about Sheamus and Cesaro, the belt slung around his waist. It looks good on him, and Seth watches him with a fond smile that he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. 

Dean catches his gaze and stops, just looking at him for a long moment. Seth watches as Dean’s feet bring him over to him. He pulls on Seth’s hand, the other taking Seth’s title belt off his lap and sliding it to the bed as he tugs Seth to his feet. Dean unhooks his own matching title and reaches around him to set it lovingly next to Seth’s, and he never lets his eyes stray from Seth’s.

There’s something in that look that makes Seth’s throat go dry, makes his heart start hammering in his chest. He knows Dean can feel it, can feel that _pull_ that’s always been there between them. They both step in, towards each other. Dean’s one hand is still caught in Seth’s fingers, the other tugs just a bit on Seth’s t-shirt. 

Seth reaches out--not hesitant but _careful_. He’s already done so much damage to Dean. His hands slide around Dean’s waist as they slip closer together. Neither of them push for anything more, they just slide into each other’s space--all the little touches and moments between them lately pushing them towards _this_. 

Seth’s hands travel up Dean’s back, fingertips pressing against the soft cotton of his t-shirt to feel the firm warmth of his body underneath. It almost feels like static everywhere his fingers go, leaving little sparks in their wake that shoot between them. Dean unclenches Seth’s shirt and slides his palm up his chest, feeling the heartbeat that’s pounding hard in Seth’s ears. 

Seth lets out a sigh and leans in, finally breaking that eye contact, and gently touches his forehead to Dean’s. One hand moves up to clasp the back of Dean’s neck, his thumb trailing along the scruff of Dean’s jaw, and he can feel Dean’s breath against him. Dean moves both hands up to cup Seth’s face, and Seth’s breath hitches in his chest. It’s as if the rest of the world has slid away, the only thing that’s left is _Dean_. 

He hears his name, more a breath than a whisper, escape Dean’s lips. Dean’s face tips up just a bit, just enough to press their lips together, and even though it’s soft Seth feels like fireworks are exploding in his chest and he might shake apart from it if Dean wasn’t there holding him together.

Seth kisses him back, and the tenderness he finds there is almost too much to bear. Dean’s fingers are in his hair, his body is pressed against him, his lips are so soft despite the scratch of his beard. Seth is clinging to him as if his legs might buckle beneath him at any moment. When they finally part, Seth is gasping quietly, and when he blinks his eyes open to look at Dean he looks just as wrecked by it. Seth moves his fingertips to brush Dean’s face, to trace his cheekbones, to push his wild hair back from his eyes. The way Dean is looking at him is _everything_ , and Seth knows he should say something. He wants to tell him everything but he doesn’t know where to start. But there’s already so much being said in their silent gazes, so much he doesn’t _need_ to say.

When he does speak, it’s a whisper in a ragged voice. He never knew one kiss could shake his whole world like this. “Dean...this is all I want.”

Dean smiles, it reaches his eyes and the only thought in Seth’s head in that moment is that he looks like _home_. 

“I know,” Dean finally says, and for once Seth is not afraid. “Me too.”

Seth lets out a breath, and it comes with a smile before he’s pressing their lips together again. Dean is smiling against his mouth before he returns the kiss, deepens it, his tongue brushing in and sending butterflies aflight in Seth’s stomach. Dean walks him the few steps back to the bed and they tumble into it, hands grasping to remove clothes and hungry mouths not wanting to part for more than an instant. 

It’s slow this time, not the rushed, frenzied hookups of the past few years when they came crashing together in moments of passion. This time Dean just can’t stop kissing him, can’t stop touching him. Seth’s legs are tight around Dean’s waist, laying on his back so he can look at him and pull Dean to him and hold him. Dean pushes into him sweetly, slowly, like they have all the time in the world, and Seth is left moaning his name over and over again. 

By the time they finish--shuddering, breathless, clinging to each other--the twin belts have slipped to the floor and the sheets are a twisted mess under them. Dean pulls back and looks at Seth, his fingers brushing sweaty strands of Seth’s curls off his forehead. There’s an easy smile tugging at Dean’s mouth, and Seth has to kiss it, so he does. He feels Dean chuckling lightly against him, and the giddy laughter is contagious so they break apart again, catching their breaths and looking at each other in awe that they've finally gotten _here_. 

Dean tips his face down into Seth’s neck, and Seth cradles the back of his head and holds him there, smiling against his hair. He feels Dean settle against him, the two of them tangled up together and not letting go. 

There’s still so much Seth wants to say to him, but he doesn’t need to. Dean _knows_. And that’s more than enough for Seth.


End file.
